Judgement!
by DraceenaRise
Summary: Harry played ToS when he was young, found out he had magic and learned all the spell in the game. not very good but i had to get this down.


I just had to get this down. I have had this in my head for a while now.

.

.

Harry put the controller down. This was the fifth time he had completed Tales of Symphonia. He took the disk out of Duddly's gamecube and put it back in the box. His Aunt and Uncle had no idea he had the game. Petunia had tried to take it away when Duddly had been given it but Harry has stolen it from the trash. No way was he going to let a good game go to waste. Besides, it looked fun and it was. He only ever went on it when the Dursleys went out. He did not want to risk then distroying the game. Even as a small child he knew that they hated anything out of the ordinary.

Like him.

It was this thought that sent Harry out to the clearing behind the house after stashing the game in his cupbord. He knew he was not normal. He turned his teachers hair blue for crying out loud.

When he got to the clearing he closed his eyes and focused inwards to try and find the energy within him. Just as he has done for the past few weeks. This time he found it.

Harry grinned as he started practicing casting spells.

.

It has been a few years since Harry had found the energy within him. He had mastered most of the spells in the game. After an incedent where he flew onto the school roof Harry had spent two weeks trying to grow wings.

He had managed it. He was now the proud owner of a pair of emerald green wings. Of course with the addition of wings that also got Harry started on learning angel spells. He had mastered some of Collete's easer ones but he was currently trying to learn judgment. He planned on learning it before he turned eleven in a week.

Of course training with magic was not the only thing he was training with. He had always been scrawny because of how little the Dursleys allowed him to eat. this was offset by stealing food. He also did a lot of physical training. After the incedent at school the Dursleys pulled him out of school and told everyone he was being home schooled. This led to him having a lot of free time. He used this to train in his clearing. He did push ups, sit ups, pull ups and any other kind of exorcise he could think of. He also found an old broom handle that he carved down and made into a sword. Turned out he was actualy pretty good with a sword but only in his left hand. He made a make shift dagger for his right.

.

Ok so maybe he couldnt learn judgment in a week. He should have checked the mail before he gave it to Vernon. Now they where in a shack in the middle of nowhere in a storm. Just great. And he could not light the fire because he could not risk his relatives knowing he could cast spells. Damn.

.

So a giant turned up out of the blue and told him he was a wizard. Now that he thought about it, it did make sense. Now he had to follow this complete stranger, away from his family, to a completely unknown location while being told about some amazinng feat he did as a baby. He did not feel safe at all.

Harry baught more than was on the list despite what his escort wanted. There was no way we would walk into hogwarts without learning at least a little.

.

Well. Hogwarts was huge. It was a castle. On the way there he met a really iritating redhead. Honestly. He was reading a book. That kind of means 'do not disturb'. He was then met by the argant blond who thought he was better than everyone else. He also found a great place to train. It was on the seventh floor. It was huge. There was loads of space to train and he didn't have to worry about distroying the area since it fixed itself. And he was able to get away from his two stalkers. The blond and the red head from the train.

He also somehow managed to get onto the quidditch team. He had no idea how that happened.

.

So, his defence teacher was an evil git and tried to kill him. One minute he was walking to the common room late at night, the next be was being kidnapped. He was shoved in front of some kind of mirror and told to find the stone. He spun on his heel and kicked the bastard in the shin. His hands were tied behind his back so he couldnt use them but that didn't mean that he couldnt fight back.

Bastard could not get the hint could he? No... Instead he has to pull out his wand and not his wooden one. He pushed Harry down to the ground, pulled down both their trousers and tried to rape him. Ngoing to happen. Harry quickly started casting and released a flame lance backwards.

Then it turned out the poor sod was possesed so Harry did the noble thing and cast purify, dispel and cure. Not his fault the idiot died.

It was interesting when the headmaster walked in though. Harry was actually going to be sent home to recover but he managed to convince Madam Pomfrey that he would prfer to stay at the castle. No sense giving Vernon ideas.

.

Ok. It turned out that the school was required to inform Vernon and Petunia anyway. Seems his uncle did get ideas. Damn. Oh well. In his bloody and bruised state it was easy to convince that house elf that he was safer at Hogwarts. Then he managed to get information from the little bugger and spent the last month at Hogwarts when the elf delivered a letter to his head of house. She came, saw him and immediately took him to the castle. Petunia was working on a divorce. Who knew she had a heart.

.

Second year at hogwarts. Just as eventful as his first. Giant snake attacking people. not fun. He even got roped into fighting the bloody thing. Damnit!

.

Summer was pretty uneventful. With Vernon gone Harry was allowed to do anything he wanted. He was surprised when Professor McGonagall came by to take him to Hogwarts. It turned out there was a mass murderer on the loose and out for his blood.

Oh well. He could live with that.

.

Harry looked over the quidditch pitch. They had to play against Gryffindor in this storm. Harry looked up and caught sight of something gold above him. He quickly flew upwards. He would damn well cath the bloody snithch and end this madness. He followed the little golden ball into the clouds.

He barely mannaged to grab the snitch before it could dissapear intto the clouds. He looked around. He couldn't see a thing. Suddenly he felt very cold and sad. It took him a few moments to realize that it was dementors. He quickly dived towards the ground to get away from the evil, souls sucking monsters.

Suddenly he felt his broom tugged out from beneath him. with the handle and his hand wet from the storm and one hand holding the snitch it was surprisingly easy for the dementors to tear his broom from his grip. Harry burst from out of the cloud layer and was swiftly followed by no less than thirty dementors.

Harry angled himself to the ground and sped up him forward momentum. Then he spun around in the air to face the dementors, who were further away than before. He held his hands out infront of him and started casting judgement.

"Under the shinning name of the lord. May the light of Judgement fall as rain upon these impure souls who crawl in the world. Rest in peace, you who are burdened by sins. JUDGEMENT!"

Harry's wings snapped out behind him. A spell circle appeared between him and his attackers. It spread out for hundreds of feet in either direction. The dementors crashed into the circle of light a second before they were asulted by thousands of beams of light.

An unearthly scream pierced the air as the dementors were burned by the light of judgement.

Suddenly there was silence. For a moment Harry hung there in the air, his glowing emerald green wings spread out behind him. He was brightly lit by the sunlight shining through the gap in the clouds his spell had made. A bright spot against a field of darkness. Then, as suddenly as it appeared, it vanished as the wind blew the clouds over the hole. It may have only lasted a second but it was engraved into everyone's mind.

Whispers started up amongst the students. Most especially the muggle borns.

Harry Potter was an Angel.


End file.
